


Snake Charmed

by Firehedgehog



Series: WTF Stories [9]
Category: Shakugan no Shana
Genre: AU, M/M, Mpreg, Snake of the festival/Yuji Sakai - Freeform, human/non-human - Freeform, sex in one body, sorry shana the snake has dibs, still in one body, yuji looks too cool to go back to normal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 06:57:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3318197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firehedgehog/pseuds/Firehedgehog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the Snake of the festival may grant wishes, but he had wishes of his own and he desired his host, Yuji was too curious to say no.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snake Charmed

**Author's Note:**

> This is a shana no shakuga one-shot, a weird yaoi mpreg that came to mind after watching the final season. This is totally AU so will be OOC. Own nothing but the fic and anything original.

The Snake of the festival had always been curious about certain things, for his true form didn't have certain functions other beings had. Things such as love, pro-creation... sex.

He hadn't expected to feel lust towards his host Yuji once they became one, and the torch was a beautiful person, and became even more so as his power changed Yuji's form. The torch was breathtaking, and his personality made the Snake of the festival want to dominate him under him.

Which, was quite impossible since they shared a body.

When they rested he found himself dreaming of claiming the teen, filling hie body with his energy and filling him with his child. Sure he had children, his creations, but the thought of a child born between Yuji and himself was almost too much.

When had he fallen in love with the usually gentle torch, a torch who wanted to grant his wish of Xanadu to stop the endless battles.

He also learned true hate, hate for that Shhhana.

Yuji was doing it all for her, she who would never truly realize the gem the boy was.

He hadn't realized though that Yuji was sharing hsi dreams, dreams that left the boy hard and what humans called 'blue balled'. Well, he realized when Yuji had to take care of it too many mornings in a row.

“Would you like me to take care of it?” he asked, Yuji sputtered cutely in denial and the Snake of the festival backed off.

It was the same the next few days, till one truly expressive dream had them cumming as they woke together.

“Yes...” Yuji hissed out as he gasped out moments later.

The Snake of the festival only paused for a moment before using his power to take them both to the most powerful orgasms he could, Yuji's body withered on the bed as he moaned and screamed in pleasure. 

Energy lashed across theer shared body, changing it with there desire. Yujis form altered slightly, as it prepared itself for a forming womb inside Yuji.

Hours later Yuji lay there, a hand on his belly feeling the energy buzz inside it.

“A child is growing there,” Yuji said smiling slightly.

“Yes, I do not know how long a pregnancy of this type will take. Longer then a humans,” Snake of the festival said, a child.. he would have a true child this time.

“That's okay... as long as your with me,” Yuji said as he slowly feel asleep exhausted.

Oh and he would never leave his host ever, Yuji was his.. his other half. So they might have to share a body in this strange relationship, so they'd have to modify there plans for Xanadu's birth.

TBC


End file.
